Liver cancers occur frequently and are a major source of morbidity and mortality. More effective treatment methods would provide significant palliation for many patients and possibly cure some of the few patients with cancer totally confined to the liver. This investigational study combines the most technologically advanced radiotherapy with direct administration of a potent radiosensitizer in the treatment of liver cancer. The approach taken is based upon extensive prior preclinical and clinical studies funded as part of an ongoing Program Project Grant.